


Grey Skies

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home means making up a lot of homework, being wary of storms, and not talking about new feelings when they don't really need to be talked about at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



"Looks like a storm is blowing in," Riku said as Sora walked up beside him to peer out past the play islands to where dark clouds were forming on the horizon. 

Sora scanned the coastline - boats were all moored and nobody seemed to be out. It was past dinner time...

"Nothing to worry about," Sora said with a little shrug. "You still coming over tonight? Wakka loaned me a couple of games."

"I thought your mother said no games til your homework was done," Riku replied with a little smirk. They'd both promptly been handed a good two years worth of school work to catch up on, and that wasn't even mentioning various grounding and chore lists and everything else. 

After a good month of begging, mostly by Sora, weekend sleepovers merely had to produce one essay on some dead important guy and maybe two chapters of algebra problems. Riku was pretty good with both algebra and history, thankfully. 

Sora just wanted it all finished. It was hard to feel, well, anything, about everything that had happened when coming home had just meant catching up on all the boring stuff. Selphie had given them both her notes, though, which helped. While she hadn't been much of a note-taker, she'd drawn some fairly epic doodles which was the main reason she'd hung onto them. 

Kairi had been through the same thing, but not to the same extent. And she'd had tutors, while Riku and Sora were trying to get through everything on their own. There was just a lot of 'everything'. 

"We can quiz each on functions of government between levels?" Sora suggested with a shrug and the most earnest smile he could summon. It would be a stretch, but he really just wanted to do something fun. Especially on a weekend. 

The sky rumbled a low, long rumble and a moment later the wind shifted, blowing a cold wind hard against them both. 

"Let's get inside." Riku gestured for Sora to follow him, though by the time they got to Sora's house, he was in the lead. No sooner were they inside than the rain started to fall heavy and hard. 

"Sora?" his mother's voice called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, it's me. And Riku with me. He's staying the night, remember?"

"Thank you for having me," Riku added quickly as he pulled off his shoes. 

"You're welcome. Don't stay up too late and make sure to get a bit of homework done."

Sora slumped and Riku tried not to laugh at him. 

"We will," Riku called as Sora headed for the stairs. 

The rain was nearly deafening upstairs and they both looked out the window for a moment before Sora started moving a pile of textbooks so there was room for Riku to sit. He really had been working on homework, before dinner, but he hadn't gotten far. 

"Sorry, it's a mess," Sora mumbled as he replied everything on his desk. 

"When isn't it?" Riku chuckled softly. Sora turned and gave Riku a playful poke in the arm, which prompted Riku to poke back and video games were temporarily forgotten in a war of silly faces and poking and Sora jumping up on his bed only to be knocked down. 

A round of lightning and thunder in rapid succession finally distracted them. The rain had let up a bit, but it was still coming down hard enough to make it difficult to see much past the edge of the water. The play islands were a dark blur. 

Riku sighed and leaned back on Sora's bed, taking up most of it and forcing Sora to flop half on top of him. 

"You're thinking--"

"You should try it sometime." 

"Hey--" But Sora couldn't find the words he wanted when Riku's fingers wound their way into his hair, distracting him. This was still new, this feeling-- needing to be closer, figuring out emotions and feelings. 

"Mmm, this is all it takes to get you to be quiet?" 

"Feels good," Sora replied. He smiled and relaxed a bit more. Riku was warm, and for a minute, the only sound was the rain. 

"And if you stop," Sora added, "I'll start quizzing you on... math formulas."

"How would you know if I was right?" Riku paused, but then kept carefully petting. 

Sora didn't reply. He'd lost again. But that was okay this time. Because he had a really nice consolation prize.


End file.
